blackrainbowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Julien Summerfield
"How do you feel, about that person you used to be?" Background thumb|300px|left History There is no absolute starting point to Julien's existence and his creation has and likely always will be a complete enigma. A godly supernatural figure of all evil, or the 'Devil' himself is ultimately is what he has always been. Hailing since the beginning of time, Julien will claim that he has always been around in one form or another throughout history. Standing, and watching people's immoral sins from a distance. Shape shifting as some of history's most gruesomely evil figures eg Nazi psychiatrist, reaping souls from those who readily exchange in return for something they desire, and slowly invading the sub-conscious of individuals giving in to the dark side. As well as an entity and supernatural godly force, he is also lives off any one person's dark sub-conscious if and when they give in to it. The temptation towards the immoral karma is all he needs. Black Rainbows Sin in its true form. It is the Patriarch Julien himself who has ensalved world's end and its victims who show even a morsel of immoral deed. Yet a Prophecy has been called where Julien has made an offering for those to challenge their fate who wish to do so. A redemption trial of 3 circles where Trial runners are expected to survive the wrath of the hell populace, end bosses, the Overlord's mind games and liberate fellow sufferers. It is unknown what the Patriarch's true motive in this venture is bar entertainment to satisfy his sadistic need for show. Character Physical Description Lately a red-eyed amethyst coloured vampiric beast by default of a height of 6'4 of moderate-large build. Has a 3rd vampiric eye within the right palm of his hand which lends him foresight that stretches beyond realms and horizons. Tends to dress in suave evening attire, especially consistent with pristine white shirts, red ties within blazer suits. Personality Deliriously sadistic and evil. Enjoys to toy with his victims like a cat does its food. Loves to demoralise and condescend his victims with words to crippling mental shock before dealing the final physical blow- and only if the latter needs to be done. 'Fighting Style' Mental taunting. Super-natural shapeshifting. Direct contact quick attacks. 'Skills' Julien predominantly pursues psychiatric analyses of his opponents before using any form of physical or supernatural attack. He is an expert on calculating individuals merely on first impression through their body language, tone of voice and manner of expression. The first line or two from any one being tells him a lot about the person in front of him in terms of personality, temperament and how they think. This cunning ability alone allows him to sink his claws into peoples' innermost dark sides so that he can string out painful and personal hindrances to mentally weaken his victims, thus violating their dignity and conviction. Even if his taunt is generic and non-specific to their past, he always finds a way to reap confession and culpable admission. He has two phantom arms which can work at a range of up to 10m. He has foresight that can stretch beyond realms and horizons through his Vampiric 3rd eye which appears and merges fluctuantly within the right palm of his hand. Using that same hand, he can dive into peoples' dark pasts and haunting if he clasps their foreheads. He can telepathically communicate with and command non-anthromorphic hellion birds and beasts eg ravens, dragons. He can teleport imself from place to place. He can bite rather nasty. He is a shapeshifter. If he has full ownership of someone's soul, he can do what he wants with it. Even manipulate what form the 'owned' one shall resume. Relationships [[Xell Rhinestone|'Xell Rhinestone']] The first candidate to announce his name and sin, the latter entailing 'killing a lot of people' to the Overlord in the 'Arena of pain'. Julien's first impression of him was 'bold' and 'determined'. No doubt his opinion dropped somewhat when he found that Xell was the first and only Trial runner in Circle I to have been captured by the Rhino hellions and enslaved within the Princess Margay castle. Feeling the need to personally 'congratulate' his failure, Julien commands Scar to bring Xell to the Underworld for a condescending and demoralising talk. Xell questions whether his failure is ultimate and final- articulating that he may be captured but that he had not died. Julien derisively answers that regardless as to whether he was alive or not, Xell was obsolete from the trial as he was captured. He goes on and insults his fall by being tripped up at the sight of Augustus Wren joining the group and threatening him which detered his focus and indirectly lead to his capture. Julien proceeds and challenges Xell with the rhetorical question, does a weak creature like him have the will to survive? Julien finishes off his session of taunting by reaching out for Xell's forehead and delving into his mind. Replaying the lucid memory behind vague statement of his sin. The flashback transpires to the trench warfare scene where Xell found himself the only survivor within his platoon that he was commanding. Apparent failure of leadsership that lead to the death of 900 men. Julien himself sums up the incident as an incompetent sub-ordinate- who failed to follow orders and lost precious soldiers in the process.' '' Although Xell had a traumatising time with the Patriarch, he has since found some strength and resolve to move on and has learnt to endeavour keeping the group together with an aim to defeat Julien in the end. Although Julien thinks as little of Xell as all the other trial runners, the Patriarch does recognise a lot of potential within the Trial runner. This is justified during a conversation he had with Athena when she questioned whether Xell's Doppelganger was an enhanced version- which Julien denied. The odds were only out of the authentic Xell's favour due to his lack of confidence. [[Serenity Hedgehog|'''Serenity Hedgehog]] Julien has found the princess to be somewhat 'stuck up', quarrelsome and rebellious to the point that he was too vexed and frustrated to uncover what her 'real' sin was. Instead simply asking his minions to 'throw her in the vortex before he'd change his mind' for the redemption trials. Although Reni has nearly crossed the line quite a few times with her daring and brash remarks, Julien has turned a blind eye to it all as of yet. How long can one 'be so lucky?' for is the ultimate question. For now he'll just take pleasure in the fact that he annoys her so much. [[Kenneth Lay|'Kenneth Lay']] Julien is only too aware that the conman in the form of Kenneth Lay doesn't want 'to play ball' in the redemption trials and his game. This belief was reinforced when he defied Jacob's ultimatum to fight him as opposed to choosing either 'fighting with his remaining Trial colleagues' or 'the noose'. He hadn't dedicated much thought to his first impression of the suited fox. The initial verdict he made back at the 'Arena of pain' was that he appeared to be scathing and unremorseful, based on his boast of sinning and conning in his former life and sinisterly announcing that he drove someone to suicide. Not a drip of regret or lamenting emotion as he spoke of this. At the battle arena scene, after declaring that he found Julien's circle easy and chose his knife weapon for the pure reason he needed nothing more to end his game. Julien countered that he was far too conceited and that he was in no position to be so overconfident. Needless to say, Julien was interested to see some of the revelations that transpired from the face-off between Kenneth and his Counterfeit. Even mentioning to Athena in conversation of the Trial runners:'' 'A certain white con fox really isn’t as poised and confident as we should allow ourselves to believe. Findings reveal that his sinning entails the death of a female he once knew. And he masquerades with a sense of conceitedness and egotism. All the while he hates himself so much, he would have others hate him too. Almost a form of penance to ease the burden of what’s he’s done.' Julien's also aware that Mordie and Kenneth like one another given the revelations at the Battle Arena and emotional wreck the mouse found herself in when seeing Kenneth fall before Jacob during their fight which cost the conman's ear. Julien tested the validity of this sentiment when asking Mordie if she held a torch for a 'certain white fox', which was the only sign of hope apparent from her face. Although it wasn't Julien's primary incentive to bite Mordie to anger Kenneth, he'll likely find his reaction highly amusing once he comes to learn the truth. Assuming he would get angered or upset. The fox's reactions have been unpredictably unusual and exciting as of yet. [[Glitch|'Glitch']] Julien finds Glitch delightfully cranky and laden with an indulgence of dark omens and wrong doings. After hearing Glitch's sin as killing many, including his own sister, he suspected there was more to the shady confession than met the eye. Certainly that the nature of the killings were a bit more... complicated. Though he hasn't seen the full vision of Glitch's sins in the mortal world, he's aware that hell's favourite pet, Frostbite, will have indirectly controlled his sins. Since Glitch's fight with his doppelganger, he's come to learn from the mere comment“ What’re you gonna do, eat me up? Eh? Eat me up just like you did your s—” that Glitch ate his sister. In fact, this is confirmed when Julien later on converses with Athena to say"he ate his sister. Sarah." To which Athena expresses disgust. Having had a brother herself, she can only imagine how repulsive it must be to be barbarically eaten by your 'own' sibling. From the battle against Viola May (Raven Blood Child)- Julien learnt from her false taunting of Glitch being a 'child-beater' that the mention of Jillian's name appears to affect Glitch on an emotional level. As to why that is exactly, Julien is yet to unveil. 'Nathan Winters' Julien's first impression of Nathan was that of a curious nature. Especially given his apprehension to come forth with his 'greatest' sin, with the revelation of his condition anterograd amnesia lending endless possibilities as it to what it was he could've done that earned his damned place in the Underworld. Seeing him with his mobile phone, he was quick to deduce how highly dependent the Salamander was with the modern device. Assuming he probably used it to make notes and take photos possibility? As of yet, Julien still doesn't truly know Nathan's greatest sin. He does, however, know that he is somehow involved with SEO. Even recalling that his doppelganger reported that 'SEO may begin to interest him'. Julien is aware that despite Nathan's hopelessly compromised state, there is a hidden talent there no one has seen. At least he suspects there is more than meets the eye. This is justified when Nathan's Doppelganger sinisterly appears to replicate familiar moves that bare an uncanny resemblance to manouvres delivered by each trial runner at some point during circle I that the authentic Nathan will have witnessed. The Bet In Jack's introduction to Black Rainbows, he desired a spicing up of the developing Trial's combatants struggles and victories. Offering a wager on whom would be the final fighter left standing by the end of Trial, Jack wagered on Hikari Takeshi. If Jack succeeds in his bet, he would require Athena to enjoy an evening of dinner with him, whilst Julien would have to reliquish the souls of all participating Trial Runners into Jack's hands for whatever aims and devices he so desired. Athena wagered on Glitch succeeding, desiring Jack to personally sever Hikari's living arm off. She desired Julien to give Seipher to her, so that she could personally kill him, and allow his soul to be devoured by Wren. Julien wagered on Wren succeeding, desiring nothing from Athena if he won, and for Jack to make adjustments to the Scry Network, cursing those who made a wish granted by Ghoulie after solving his riddle in the Golden Hall of Weapons, to be affected atop whatever their fate may be after they fall within the Trial of Redemption. Statistics stats classified *Power: x/10 *Defense: x/10 *Speed: x/10 *Dodge: x/10 *Aim: x/10 *Stamina: x/10 Quirks 'Attire' Julien has a tendency to opt for high-class and suave attire. Including blazer suits and pristine shirts. 'Manner of speech' The Patriarch doesn’t swear much. He associates it with a lack of vocabulary and emotional intelligence. As well as a weakness for acting on emotional impulse. 'Rubix Cube''' When subjected to complex situations that require deep thought, Julien tends to consider his options whilst decrypting a rubix cube. Whether this is to aid his thought process, lend an answer to assess ‘chance’ situations or whether to simply wind people up around him remains unclear. Black dragons Julien commonly summons black dragons when he intends to make use of their ability to suspend time. His particular favourite dragon goes by the name Ebroné.